Loyal
by Persefone Black
Summary: "E, ao adentrar a caverna, essa certeza espalhou-se por todo o seu ser, unindo-se ao sangue que corria veloz em suas veias, a adrenalina que tentava controlar e ao medo que ele tentava a todo custo não sentir." Projeto Toujours Pur.


**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título**: Loyal  
**Item:** Observar escondido e Lealdade  
**Classificação:** K+

**Observação**: Fanfic não-linear. O trecho no início é da música "Calm Like You", do The Last Shaddow Puppets.

* * *

**Loyal**

_Colouring the pictures__  
__With your loyal hand__  
__Now I am craving heartbreak __  
__While you're making your demands_

"Apenas mais uma, jovem senhor Regulus. Apenas mais uma". Dizia um Kreacher apavorado, mas cumprindo a ordem dada momentos antes.

Regulus estava febril. Já delirava. E Kreacher cumpria, mesmo a contragosto, a ordem de esvaziar o caldeirão e só depois pegar o que estivesse lá dentro.

Sobre aquela pedra fria, Regulus implorava. Não queria mais dor, não queria mais lembranças, não queria mais nada. Não suportava mais. E morreria escondido.

_Escondido_, como sempre.

* * *

A imagem chegava aos seus olhos através da brecha entre a parede e a madeira nobre da porta. Não era digno, mas era a única maneira de saber. Regulus era jovem e sua mãe colocava nele todas as expectativas que Sirius, seu irmão mais velho, fazia questão de quebrar. Regulus fazia de tudo para sempre orgulhar a família, sua lealdade era para com eles.

"Ele vai embora, Walburga." Era a voz de seu pai. Ele estava como sempre Regulus lembrava dele – indiferente. "Conforme-se."

"Aquele moleque insolente!". Sua mãe era uma pessoa fria, mas Sirius tinha o dom de tirá-la do prumo. "Ele manchará o nome dos Black!"

"O nome da nossa família foi maculado há décadas, Walburga, desde a traidora do sangue Isla." Regulus abriu um pouco mais a brecha da porta.

"Eu sabia que Alphard não seria boa companhia para Sirius, aquele velho tolo encheu a cabeça fraca dele com idéias absurdas."

"Sirius não é um Black, Walburga." Ele podia ver seu pai levantando-se e dirigindo-se a Tapeçaria. O nome de Sirius estava ao lado do seu próprio. E ele pôde sentir que logo estaria só.

Não ouviu o restante da conversa. Era Sirius quem renegava a família. _Sangue do seu sangue_. Sirius não podia fazê-lo. Regulus não estava pronto para assumir suas supostas responsabilidades.

"Regulus, venha cá." Quis dizer-lhe _não_, como Sirius sempre o mandava fazer.

"Sim, mãe."

E Regulus soube naquele instante que deveria contar-lhe tudo. Sobre Sirius e tudo aquilo que ele representava. Mas tudo o que Regulus sabia era ser um Black. Deveria ele calar-se em respeito à memória do irmão ou falar em sinal de lealdade para com a família?

Restou-lhe apenas o silêncio da incerteza.

* * *

"Eu não posso fazer isso, meu jovem senhor."

Kreacher haveria de fazê-lo. Não lhe era particularmente prazeroso ter de obrigá-lo, mas era necessário.

"Não me force a ordenar, Kreacher. Por favor. É para o bem de todos nós."

Sua voz se esvaía a cada jarda percorrida pelo pequeno barco. Um Lago estava ao seu redor, mas Regulus não se atrevia a tocar suas águas plácidas. A tensão e o medo eram palpáveis no ar que o cercava e ele sentia que poderia ficar pior.

Sobressaltou-se ao ver, perto de si, uma mão. Era de uma pele branca e, ao aproximar-se, viu o estado avançado de putrefação. _Inferi_. Bonecos usurpados pelo Lorde a fim de atrasar qualquer um que por ali tentasse atravessar. Regulus não desistiria.

Não ainda.

* * *

Death Eater.

Regulus era um Death Eater e essa realidade começava a pesar em seu mundo. Sempre que pensava em desistir, lembrava-se da família. Da sua mãe, de sua lealdade que seria para sempre com eles.  
_  
__Toujours Pur._

Ele era um Black e terminaria como um. Até o fim.

* * *

"Regulus Black tem um potencial gigantesco. Eu sei que ele pode ser grande."

Se Regulus fosse outro senão Black, ele teria se deixado enganar pela polidez e educação da voz da criatura quase ofídica que observava por entre a vidraria da imensa janela.

"Ele é jovem, Milorde, mas entende o que servi-lo significa."

Bellatrix. Sua prima, seu sangue. Custava-lhe para entrar em sua mente que Bellatrix pudesse ser realmente parente sua. Ela era cruel, insana, obsessiva. Observando sua figura elegante, mas que mantinha sempre uma postura ameaçadora e irônica, Regulus pôde ver uma linha que os separava.

Um limite.

Esse limite consistia no tempo em que eles estavam servindo ao Lorde ao ponto de querer fazê-lo. Era a quantidade de olhos que eles tornariam opacos, a intensidade das lágrimas que fariam derramar, o sentimento de pânico sufocante que conseguissem estabelecer.

Bella havia ultrapassado a fronteira. Regulus não queria atravessá-la.

* * *

Kreacher o levara até lá e Regulus sentiu frio. Um arrepio incontrolável perpassou todo o seu corpo, transformando-se num marco – o Regulus de antes e o Regulus de agora.

O Regulus de agora haveria de ser forte, frio e racional o suficiente – Black o suficiente.

O Regulus de antes tinha apenas de ser estrategista o suficiente.

E o Regulus de depois _não haveria_.

E, ao adentrar a caverna, essa certeza espalhou-se por todo o seu ser, unindo-se ao sangue que corria veloz em suas veias, a adrenalina que tentava controlar e ao medo que ele tentava a todo custo não sentir.

* * *

Sangue. Terror. Gritos.

Regulus queria gritar que era errado.

Máscaras disseminando pânico. Lágrimas. Raiva.

Uma fúria ganhava intensidade no fundo de seu ser. Uma fúria que lutava por liberdade e, quando livre, o faria gritar em desespero ou verteria lágrimas em seus olhos. Algo o sufocava, uma dúvida invisível, esmagadora e muda. _Qual a razão de tudo isso?_

Regulus não estava suportando. Não mais.

* * *

"Não morrerei".

A voz chegava aos seus ouvidos cansados quase inaudível através do vento cortante que tomara o aposento quando abrira a porta. Voltava de mais uma missão. Estava exatamente do mesmo modo como voltara de todas as outras: quase louco.

Suas vestes ainda perfeitamente alinhadas no corpo, mas seus pensamentos certamente não tinham tanta disciplina. Queria apenas acabar com tudo aquilo. Deus, ainda não era nem maior de idade e já tinha um fardo tão pesado sobre os ombros.

Culpa sua, talvez. Talvez culpa de Sirius. Talvez culpa de sua mãe e seu discurso sempre orgulhoso demais. Talvez culpa de Bellatrix que, querendo ou não, foi seu elo com os Dead Eater antes mesmo de ter a Marca no braço. Talvez a culpa fosse de toda a família e sua obsessão em servir ao Dark Lord – e talvez fosse da _Toujours Pur_, que estava de tal maneira intrínseca em cada parte sua que o obrigava a fazer aquilo.

"Ninguém saberá depois que eu matar aquele trouxa tolo – ninguém saberá".

O que Regulus viu através das sombras que ocultavam o Dark Lord ele jamais esqueceria.

Havia uma adaga de prata jogada em algum lugar no chão. Sangue escorria de um corte ascendente no pulso do homem, que tinha na face a expressão mais prazerosamente dolorosa. Os olhos vermelhos vagavam ao passado que Regulus não sabia existir e depois erguiam-se ao futuro, planejando mortes que Regulus não veria.

Planejando sua _não-morte_. Planejando apagar o rastro de seu sangue na história – o sangue que Regulus descobrira ser impuro.

E Regulus soube que ser leal a _tradição_ requereria dele o que ele talvez não estivesse apto a concluir. Mas ele sabia, no entanto, que se fora ele – Regulus Black – a presenciar aquele segredo, seria ele a dar início.

A _Toujours Pur_ era o lema da família. Como Black, Regulus estava destinado a fazê-la perpetuar-se – nem que isso custasse o segredo do Dark Lord.

* * *

"Ele levou Kreacher, meu jovem senhor. Ele levou Kreacher a lugar frio. Uma caverna."

Dizia Kreacher ainda tremendo pelo relato recém contado, os olhos vidrados, engrandecidos pelo pânico.

"Você sabe onde, Kreacher?"

E Regulus começava a sentir as peças encaixando-se aos poucos em sua mente – como um quebra-cabeça com uma imagem óbvia, mas dividido em muitas partes.

A imagem que se formava era a do Dark Lord pondo em prática os planos que ele descobrira pouco tempo antes. E ele usava Kreacher, que não era nada além de fiel elfo e – por que não? – amigo.

Não se usa os amigos.

Mas o Dark Lord usara Kreacher – mostrando que, para ele, o elfo não passava de um objeto perfeitamente dispensável.

Regulus começou a sentir raiva.

"Não sei onde, senhor, mas era frio... Dava medo, era terrível, senhor, terrível!"

"Pode levar-me até lá, Kreacher?"

Ele percebeu o olhar apavorado do elfo, mas não voltou atrás. Quis dizer _"Também é por você, Kreacher"_, mas essas palavras nunca saíram de sua boca.

"Posso."

* * *

"Apenas mais uma, meu jovem senhor Regulus. Apenas mais uma".

A soma de tudo resultava naquela imagem: um Regulus delirante e um Kreacher culpado.

Kreacher não sabia o que fazer ou como lidar com aquele Regulus que implorava.

Ele sempre fora tão inteligente, tão obediente, _tão leal_! O que fazer com aquele rapaz sofrido, que chorava e se culpava ao sentir o peso de suas escolhas?

* * *

Sufocar.

As lembranças vinham-lhe a mente, afogando Regulus em águas que ele antes não ousara tocar. E agora que ia cada vez mais fundo, ele sentia as ondas turvas das conseqüências que aquele ato traria.

Gritar.

E perdido em suas próprias memórias – que apenas serviam para trazer a sensação de frio ao seu corpo e coração – Regulus implorava. Ele não queria ver novamente o rosto daquelas pessoas que ajudara a matar, ele não queria sentir o peso do mundo delas a desabar sobre suas costas.

Implorar.

Por favor, que ele pudesse ver sua mãe novamente. Que ele pudesse voltar e não mais ver através de brechas nas portas. Que ele pudesse dialogar com Sirius e pedir ajuda a alguém. Que ele pudesse nunca ter conhecido o Lorde e vivido na ignorância.

Clarão.

E, em meio a voz sofrida de Kreacher, Regulus conseguiu uma centelha de compreensão. O motivo de estar ali, a razão para estar a enlouquecer.

Lealdade.

Para com seus próprios princípios e para com a família. _Toujours Pur. Sempre Puro._ Nenhum Black deveria seguir – _venerar_ – alguém que não tinha em si a mesma pureza, a mesma singularidade.

Medo.

No final de tudo, Regulus não queria morrer.

* * *

Ao sentir seu corpo ser envolvido pelas águas calmas do Lago, Regulus soube que restava para ele uma morte formada por aquela figura – _**escondida**_.

E ele sentiu mãos que o seguravam e arrastavam para o fundo do lago, mãos geladas, decrépitas.

E ele pôde precisar o momento em que tudo tornou-se negro, onde o ar findou-se e suas memórias se foram, deixando para trás apenas a ausência de seu corpo, que, pouco a pouco, juntou-se àquelas tantas outras mortes carregadas para o fundo do lago.

Solidão.

Nada.


End file.
